regularcarsfandomcom-20200214-history
2007 Honda Accord
A dry facts-only review of the 2007 Honda Accord. This is a good car for businessmen who need to be "on the road" a lot, if you know what I mean. The 2007 Honda Accord review was the first appearance of Harold Slovinski, albeit in a deeper voice. Transcript (Lines in parens are "live" rather than dubbed.) Honda Accord. Honda Accord. Honda Accord. Business Accounts. Business Accounts. Business accounts. BUTT PLUGS. Song: "I Ain't Goin' Out Like That" by Cypress Hill I don't know what that's about. My wife's been using the car. I don't know what the purse is about. My wife's been using the car. I don't know heb bleb what this is. My wife's been using the car. So this is my 19-uh bub-2007 Honda Accord. (The trunk's really big too!) I use it a lot on the road to go to Business Meetings and service the Business Accounts. (Uhhhh I don't know what's up with this. My wife's been using the car.) It's got four-wheel disc brakes! BUSINESS. I got XM Sattelite Radio BUSINESS. I've got electric seats BUSINESS. And a place to hang my dry cleaning. They need me on the road a lot again this week BUSINESS. Sunroof! Sunroof, you know what a sunroof says? Sunroof says, "I work hard, I play hard down in Ocean City, Maryland." (Here's where you can put a Monte Carlo bar.) Uh, yeah, yeah, yeah. This is a 2007 Accord, and that makes it the last of theeeeee 7th generation! Laughter The 2007... or the '06 and the '07 have this electric throttle. Now that means there's... there's no throttle cable running from the gas pedal to the throttle body, or "butterfly valve". Maybe it's the same thing that cool people say, or maybe the cool girl Bronies at the Dairy Queen say. I don't really notice the difference. Um... I don't really notice a difference at all. (That's where you check the oil. This is the engine that kids like!) Oh, there's a guy behind me who want to give me the business. So I'm gonna... see I don't have the manual version of this car. I have the automatic, and that's just fine. That's just fine. It's fine to have an automatic car. I'm just gonna click it down into TWO! And OH were going! Oh I'm giving it the business! I'm going really fast now! I can change my clothes really fast! (Dealerships have the best oil!) They need me a lot on the road this week. I spend a lot of time away from my wife while I'm on the road. I mean I get to have fun by myself. I don't know what her clothes are doing in here. She's... she's been driving the car. Yeah, her shoes are the same size as my feet. Yeah, I've put on her socks. I dunno. She does the laundry and sometimes the underpants get... no one in the office has to know this. It's got LED Taillights. Now that stands for Light Emitting Diodes. It's good for the environment! This is a good for the environment car.You know you've arrived when you can drive a nice car like this. I work at Goldberg, Goldberg, Goldberg and Goldberg! (Ho, you like this trick? Well Jerry at the office love this one. Watch! Oh you got one thing? Oh you got another thing! Oh you got one thing? Oh you got another thing! Oh you got one thing? Oh you got another thing! Oh you got one thing? Oh you got anoth-) The 7th generation Honda Accord.. you get a choice of engines. The one I chose- I mean, I chose the small one, and that's just fine. It's a 1.4-Liter engine cover says 2.4L, 4-cylinder i-VTEC and as I said before that's the engine the kids like. And I like... the thing is, it, uh, makes about 166 horsepower... and that's just fine! Category:The Early Years Category:Reviews Category:Harold Slovinski